Nilus
This article may contain spoilers. One of the protagonists of the comic. Nilus is a twelve-years-old girl that is the King of Atlantishttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1059832/m-a-o-h-ch-2-page-8/ . Though she primarily speaks Atlantean, she has been taking english-lessons with Julius at his househttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/923550/m-a-o-h-page-18/(source in Atlantean) . She was introduced at the end of chapter 1 when she nearly drowned Sergio by accidenthttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/938351/m-a-o-h-page-25/ . Personality Nilus is rather stubborn but virtuous. She takes her duties as a superhero passionately, such as when she protested against Simon's insistence that they run from the villain Quinton when he posed a real threathttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1199442/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-12/ . When the situation is urgent Nilus is known to take chargehttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1153853/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-05/ , and doesn't like to surrender. She doesn't take well to disrespect, and is quick-tempered. She shows a disregard for rules and insists upon making her ownhttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1213449/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-19/ . Nilus has a kind side though, and can be compassionatehttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1220337/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-21/ http://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1088875/m-a-o-h-ch-2-page-19/ . Appearance Nilus has two appearances. The first one is her true appearance that has very light short seafoam-colored hair and darker skin. She has completely black eyes, with no discernible iris or pupil, that have a purple sheen and pointed earshttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/938661/m-a-o-h-page-26/ . Her alternate appearance, used in public, has normal eyes with violet irises and brunette hair and a slightly different skin tonehttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1100892/m-a-o-h-ch-2-page-23/ . Nilus' Atlantean uniform, which doubles as her superhero uniform, is composed of a zip-up jacket with a white collar and three layered epaulets and light seafoam bodice with a thick white trim. This is layered over a black long-sleeved top and white elbow gloves. On the right side of her chest she wears a stylized star-shaped emblem, which has a light seafoam wave and two connected circles. Nilus wears a white belt that has two white pouches and one cylindrical container, the contents of which are all unknown. She wears long black leggings and light seafoam knee-high boots, with the toe and heel sections white. Her makeup for her superhero uniform consists of light green-blue lipstickhttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1137630/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-03/ . Superpowers Nilus has varied abilities that easily make her the most powerful of the three so far. They include: niluswater.png Ec8af25a1zZdj.jpg Nilusstrength.png niluswatermonster.png *'Super strength'- Nilus has strength easily beyond that of a normal human being, and is capable of severely denting a metal dumpster without any signs of efforthttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1106706/m-a-o-h-ch-2-page-25/ . The limit of this ability is unknown. *'Appearance transformation'- To a small extent, Nilus has control over her appearance. This includes changing her skin tone, eyes, and hair colorhttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1100892/m-a-o-h-ch-2-page-23/ . The transformation sequence comprises elaborate manipulation of water into forming her vestmentshttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1137630/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-03/ . *'Advanced Water Manipulation'- She can control water with impressive dexterity, such as forming water into a monster-like formhttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/936425/m-a-o-h-page-22/ or prehensile tendrilshttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/928537/m-a-o-h-page-20/ . Relationships *Simon Morris/Everywhere Kid -A good friend and ally, and partner in the world of superheroes. Sometimes calms Nilus down from making rash decisions. *Sergio Carter/The Young Gentleman- A boy she met when she almost unintentionally drowned him, meaning to simply play a game with him and Simon. *Samekh- Her military attache and sometimes babysitter, the nature of their connection is currently unknown. *Julius- Sergio's legal guardian and Nilus' english lingual instructor. Has a gateway to Atlantis in his basement. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes